five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unity
"We are completely different, but we will survive, for we are united." -''Evanna Valentine's promise to Gold Foxy '''Unity' is an adventure game made by Men In Black Corporation and Flashlight Problems Studios. The game involves Evanna Valentine and Gold Foxy trying to find their way back home to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Plot The game begins with the animatronics being shipped on a plane, to an international performance in Las Vegas. Valerie takes Gold Foxy to a box, but they fall out of an open door on the plane. They land in a river, where they wash up on shore and try to find their way home. Characters Evanna (Valerie) Valentine and Gold Foxy- Main characters; trying to find their way home. Lindsay- Serves as a phone assistant. Hall "Hunter Hale" Huntington: Human woodsman; he and his tribe of animatronics help Valerie and G. Foxy get home. Great Bear- A bear animatronic; leader of the animatronics in the tribe. The Wreckage- Part of Hunter's Animatronic Tribe; he repairs G. Foxy. Medibot 300- A medicinal animatronic that you can trade meat for medicine. Golden Mangle- A golden, slightly repaired Mangle that hunts for meat in Hunter's group. The Miner- A heavily deteriorated version of Larry the Lizard that was abandoned. He is a miner in the animatronic tribe now. Lara- Essentially two female child animatronics mashed together in an experiment, she was adopted by the Hunter. She is essentially Hunter's daughter. Euclid The Undying- A brewmaster that is rescued in a mission. He got lost when Golden Mangle tried to kill him, because of taking her place as favorite tribe member by Great Bear. Bonnette- A female bunny who Gold Foxy and Evanna find wandering around. She says she was trying to find something, but isn't specific about what. Amy- A cat the tribe stumbles upon, who they find trying to hang herself on a tree. She is fearful of almost all of the characters, but not Bonnette. She also seems very depressed. Gameplay The goal is to find your way home, by using teamwork. Main Story (No side missions) First Mission Find Gold Foxy's voice box and Valerie's cell phone. This is generally the easiest mission in the game, and it serves as tutorial for new players. GF's voice box is atop a log on the river, and Valerie's phone is found behind a rock. Once you find both, Lindsay will call you and tell you to head north of the river. Second Mission Walk upstream of the river. This is where your weapons are introduced, along with Gold Foxy. You have a pistol, a machete, and Gold Foxy can be used as a riot shield and a weapon so far. More uses for both characters come later in the game. The mission ends with a bear knocking out Valerie. When you wake up, the Great Bear is deciding your fate. He decides if you can beat Golden Mangle in a fight, you can stay with the tribe. Third Mission Defeat Golden Mangle. She can climb walls, so inexperienced players may get thrown off. Just use the pistol, and use Gold Foxy to ward off her when she lunges, and you'll win. The mission ends with Hunter giving you a tour of the tribe. From this point in the game, you can free roam and find meat and water around. The next missions are set with all the tribe members. Side missions can also take place, now. Fourth Mission Talk to Hunter, and he'll say an animatronic named Euclid The Undying went missing a couple of days ago, and he wants you to look in the caves with The Miner in find him. It 's recommended you find a Flashlight before entering as bats are a deadly threat in the mission. Once you find him, he will walk back with you, and Hunter gives you Golden Foxy's Arrow Attachments as a reward. You choose wether to tell Hunter that Golden Mangle tried to kill Euclid, or let it stand. The reward for telling is Euclid's trust he will help you on your adventures, and the reward for keeping quiet is Golden Mangle's Spear for Valerie. Fifth Mission Euclid is missing a couple of potion spells, and he needs you to find them around the tribe. Once you find them, Euclid will give you a couple of healing and repairing mixtures as a gift. Sixith Mission The Miner needs some steel for his built-in pickaxe. He gives you a pickaxe to use to mine out iron so you can burn it into steel. Do this, and he'll start mining materials for you to use. Seventh Mission Talk to The Wreckage, and he starts talking about when he was an animatronic at Paradise Island. He mentions Amity and Rosette, and Valerie says she knows them. He asks her to make an animatronic suit as an apology gift. You find a head in the Mechanic's Hut in the tribe along with a system of gears. Use thread found around the area to make arms, legs, and a torso. The Wreck rewards you with a set of Climbing Claws for Gold Foxy, which allow you to climb walls using him as a grappling hook. Eighth Mission (Note: the Side Mission: The Stranger must be completed.) Golden Mangle comes into the tribe with a newcomer, her name being Amy. She says after she found her hanging herself in a tree, she wondered if there was any more animatronics around. The duo is sent on a scouting mission to look for people, with Binoculars given to Valerie. Only an endoskeleton from the plane is found, but it seems to be infected with something. Bring the endoskeleton back, and Great Bear says he will decide what to do with it. The reward is some healing mixtures and a sight for Valerie's pistol. Ninth Mission Go to sleep in a hut, and when you wake up, everyone is in disrepair along with Hunter, who has fallen unconscious. Fix everyone with spare parts, and it's revealed that the animatronics were all broken by something that attacked them. Lara gives you some powerful repairing mixtures and rare meat as a reward for fixing everyone. She says to keep an eye out for anything that can be considered a new enemy. Tenth Mission This starts once you kill a rare enemy: an endoskeleton. It's revealed that a whole crate of endoskeletons fell out of the plane as well, and something is making them turn hostile. Golden Mangle and the duo are sent out to find the source of the problem. Avoid the hostile wildlife and newly found endoskeletons, and then destroy a bulb that is said to cause the problem. Afterwards, Golden Mangle becomes your friend, and rewards are given. Eleventh Mission Medibot talks to you about the bulb you destroyed, saying a strange mist seemed to be controlling them. You have two choices for this mission; Blow away the mist or Harvest the mist. Harvesting is harder, but you get a bigger reward. Both choices involve destroying more of the bulbs. Harvesting requires one more option; going through the mist. This is dangerous, as you may fall off cliffs due to lack of vision. Rewards include a new weapon for Gold Foxy, the Chainsaw, and if you harvested the mist, a Mistifier that blocks enemies vision and poisons them. Twelfth Mission Hunter says he may have located the source of the Mist; a cave nicknamed "Hell's Vineyard". All you need to do is follow the animatronics and him inside, and try to find the source of the mist. Just as you discover hundreds of endoskeletons around a giant bulb, a vine entangles you and GF. The Thirteenth Mission begins. Thirteenth Mission Valerie wakes up on her own, Golden Foxy being taken away by two plant-esque creatures. Chase them, and then you'll end up near a giant cliff. The two plants give up and inform the two their friends are in a holding cell. Find them through a long maze of rooms, and you'll end up in a giant room, a woman entangled in vines being in the center. She calls herself Cooksonia, and she wants to "take back nature from the hands of man". She sends guards after you, and you have to run to the holding cells before they catch you. Free the others, and the mission ends. A reward is a Vine Swinging attachment for Golden Foxy. Fourteenth Mission Lara says she heard about a "Mist Factory" from one of the guards, and she wants you and Hunter to find it. Use the Vine Swinging attachment to get to the mist factories, destroy all the bulbs there, and fend off 5 waves of enemies. The mission ends with ammunition and mixtures as rewards. A phone call from Lindsay tells the two they will be over their location in a day, and they can only fly over it once, so they need to find a way to make themselves noticed. Fifteenth Mission Medibot says he found one more human trapped in Hell's Vineyard; Xavier, who somehow got lost while trying to complete a contract. Hunter summarizes that they have enough manpower(And woman power for Golden Mangle and Lara) to destroy Cooksonia. Fend off the vegetated guards and get to Cooksonia, who at first lets you kill her. Hunter gives you a Molotov to kill her with, but she dodges, scared of death. You have to rescue Cooksonia and leave the cave. The Sixteenth Mission begins once you are back at the tribe. Sixteenth Mission Hunter, once you talk to him, says Cooksonia is getting weaker and the plane to get on is coming. Lara gave him a risky idea; to catapult them in the air and have them land either in the cargo bay or on the top of the plane. Medibot is working on the catapult, but you need to get Cooksonia to an area with lots of plants, where she'll be able to live. You have 1 minute, and the location is to the left of the tribe, underneath a rock. Once placed, she thanks the two by offering them a giant petal to use as a makeshift parachute. Seventeenth Mission A final wave of infected endoskeletons is near the tribe; destroy the infection in them with Molotovs, and load the endoskeletons into the catapult to be sent to the plane. (Rest coming soon!) Side Quests (Only after Mission 3) The Stranger The tribe spots another stranger animatronic wandering around nearby. The Great Bear assigns the two to go find the outsider. The animatronic can be found anywhere near the tribe. Once you find her, it is revealed that her name is Bonnette. Bonnette tries to attack Valerie and Gold Foxy, as she is convinced they are bandits. Her fighting style consists of strafing before attempting to strike. Once they defeat her, they explain they are not bandits. You now have a choice it either take Bonnette as prisoner (the reward being a pistol upgrade) or befriend her (in which case she will follow you around and protect you, fighting in the same style as in her battle.) (This side quest is unlocked at a random time between 5–20 minutes after beating Mission 3). Needing Improvement Talk to Golden Mangle, and if you get on the subject of falling out of the plane, she mentions she actually saw a crate fall out of the sky. Look for it around the river where you first started, and inside there is a Stun Gun with infinite ammo, a Suit Mechanism that allows Valerie to climb into Golden Foxy to take no damage in exchange for not being able to shoot or run while wearing it, and assorted healing/repairing items and meat to trade. Odd Growths Five mushrooms spawn at spread out places in the forest. The are giant, as the are almost as tall as Valerie. Destroying them is no easy task as they fight back with poison gas, and a shower of sharpened spores. When all of them are defeated talk to Hunter Hale. If you manage to get onto the subject of nature, Valerie or Bonnette (if she is present) will mention the mushrooms. For doing this Valerie gets a rifle, which slows movement, but does more damage and has more range than the pistol (the rifle and pistol can be swapped). The mushrooms don't spawn until mission 4 is complete and the mission doesn't appear, assigned until 1 is destroyed. Strange Growths Once Amy is at camp talk to her. If you can get onto the topic of nature (which isn't hard) she says that she found 10 giant mushrooms scattered throughout the forest. These mushrooms are more durable and stronger than the previous ones. If Valerie is caught in the gas, the world will become heavily distorted for 3 seconds. The spore rain lasts longer and can follow Lindsay. Finally they can gurgle and throw a pool of acid at you which does a large amount of damage, however, the mushroom telegraphs this attack earlier than others. Once all mushrooms are destroyed, talk to the Great Bear and warn him of the threat the mushrooms pose. For completing this mission, you get either a pistol upgrade, or Hermes boots for Bonnette that allow her to move faster. The Rings Upon finding an ATV abandoned in the forest, you are given the goal to drive back to the tribe. Once that is done, Golden Mangle will tell you of challenges using strange rings made of an unknown energy. Golden Mangle takes the ATV, and when you talk to her she says she wants you to try to accomplish one of the challenges. Once you beat the challenge, she gives you the ATV to free roam in. Along with this, upon going through the last ring it crystallizes into a shard of energy. (This ring challenge plays out like the ones in Jak 2, is you take too long before getting to the next ring, the whole challenge must be restarted.) He Would Love This Randomly, you will get asked by Hunter Hale to make a feast for the tribe, as a nightly celebration. You need supplies to cook meat, such as tools made from mining iron, herbs collected from around the woods, and rare meat from boars and other animals. Once you have everything, you will cook all the stuff in a series of minigames, and eventually, eat the feast with the tribe. Rewards for this include healing and repairing mixtures, ammo, and a Golden Cleaver for Valerie. Treasure Island You go across the woods and end up in an entirely new place, Chestnut Forest. When you're there, a call comes in from Springfield, who's with a group of treasure hunters in a temple. They found a HUGE diamond, but boulders are blocking the way out. Go back to the river where you began and talk to The Miner. He'll teach you you need bombs, but won't sell any to you. Then, do a bunch of exchanging items with others in the tribe to get Gold Coins. Miner admits he doesn't sell bombs, but he knows some are across a large river on an island. Craft oars and a canoe, get the bombs, go to the temple, and let Springfield and the treasure hunters out by blowing up the boulders. The reward is Springfield's signature Potato Launcher, a major asset. Ring Race Once the mission The Rings has been beaten, a mysterious idol appears outside the camp. When Valerie talks to it, it offers to teach her about the past of the forest. When the offer is accepted, the idol reveals that to gather the knowledge, they must both traverse the forest in a specific path, a place where a major event occurred. However, if the idol's spirit beats Valerie to the end, the spell will fizzle. Meaning, she will have to race the spirit through a new ring track. Once this is beaten, the idol reveals an ancient machine traversed that path. Category:Games Phone Calls First Phone Call (Mission 1) Phone answered by Valerie. "Talk to me." She says. "Valerie?! No way! You're alive!" "It surprised us, too." Valerie says. "Amazing! Im so glad you guys are okay! Where you are, i have no idea...wait...we just took off...20 miles to the airport...Good thing Freddy Fazbear's is only....*gulp* 500 miles away...." "500 miles!?" Gold Foxy and Valerie say together. "Hey, don't worry, relax! Just head upstream! That's what those survivor shows always say!" "Are we really listening to her?" Gold Foxy says. "We have no other shot..." Valerie sighs. "I heard that, you nugget! Anyways, we'll send a rescue party for you once in Las Vegas. After I gamble away my money! Just kidding. Hang in there guys. I think you have my pistol. Feel free to use it." END OF CALL 1 Second Phone Call (Mission 15) Phone answered. "Please make it quick...." Valerie says. "Wow, still alive!? Awesome! Hey, I finally got that rescue party ready!" "Bad timing, you ask me...." Gold Foxy sighs. "Hey.....I got this party under one condition....you have to be noticed from the air." "We don't have flares or anything like that...." Valerie says. "Hey, you'll figure it out. You must be busy, with god knows what. Goodbye!" END OF CALL 2 Category:Spinoffs